scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starite Shards
Starite Shards Starite Shards are fragments of Starites, that, when 10 are combined, A Starite is granted. Starite Shards can be earned in a multitude of ways, such as helping someone in a level, or spawning relevant items and using them in wacky ways. Object Shards Object Shards are Starite Shards that are earned by completing achievements within the game. It takes 10 of them to make one Starite. There are a total of 217 Object Shards and they are divided into eight categories: Living, Food, Vehicle, Music, Tech, Weapon, Clothes, and Misc. 'Living' There are 31 shards in this category. Mooooooo! *Get milk from something that says "moo!" **To complete: Spawn a cow, and pet it. Age old riddle! *Create the answer to the riddle "What is black and white and red all over?" **To complete: Spawn a sunburned zebra or a newspaper. Are you my Mommy? *Warm an object so that it hatches a chick! **To complete: Spawn an egg. Spawn a sun, and put it near the egg. (The name is a Doctor Who reference?) No noggin! *Give the headless horseman what he is missing! **To complete: Spawn a headless horseman. Spawn a jack-o-lantern and give it to the horseman. Self glorification! *Create a developer! Find their names in the credits! **To complete: Spawn a 5th Cell developer '''(note: not all of them work for this achievement). Conflict Resolution! *Get a ninja and a pirate together so they can resolve their differences! **To complete: Spawn a '''ninja. Spawn a pirate. Put them together. Gnome Life! *Apply an adjective to a garden gnome to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a garden gnome, and give it the living adjective. Skeleton Resurrection! *Apply an adjective to a skeleton to bring it back to life! **To complete: Spawn a skeleton, and give it the living adjective. I wanna be a real duck! *Apply an adjective to the duck decoy to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a duck decoy, and give it the living adjective. Pinocchio! *Apply an adjective to the marionette to bring it to life! **To complete: Spawn a marionette, and give it the living ''adjective. No harm no fowl! *Create an object that is used while hunting ducks and use it to attract a duck! **To complete: Spawn a '''duck call', spawn a duck nearby, use the duck call to play music. Ding-a-wing! *Create a wingless bird and ring something to help it get its wings back! **To complete: Spawn a wingless bird. Spawn a bell. Use the bell to play music. Wax and Feathers! *Help Icarus fulfill his destiny by getting him to fly too close to what the Earth orbits! **To complete: Spawn a sun. Spawn Icarus nearby. Cock-a-Doodle-Doo! *There are plenty of eggs but not enough baby chicks. Place a Rooster in the house hens live in! **To complete: Spawn a coop. Spawn a Rooster and put it in the coop. Liar liar pants on fire! *Place two people who don't tell the truth next to each other! **To complete: Spawn a liar. Spawn another liar nearby. That's my lucky coin! *Return a gold coin that was taken from a pot of gold to the rightful owner! **To complete: Spawn a pot o gold and empty it. Spawn a leprechaun nearby. Beauty and the beast mode! *The beauty queen is tired of being pretty all the time. Help her transform into a werewolf! **To complete: Spawn a full moon. Spawn a lycanthropic beauty queen. Six feet plunder! *Help the grave robber make a living by creating something the grave robber can rob! **To complete: Spawn a grave. Spawn a grave robber nearby. Winner winner chicken dinner! *Unite the game show host with a person who plays on a game show! **To complete: Spawn a game show host and a game show contestant nearby. To the dogs! *Create someone who catches or trains dogs and provide them with a problematic dog to deal with! **To complete: Spawn a dog trainer and a puppy. Do as I command! *Create someone with the highest rank in the army and provide them with someone of lower rank that they can order around! **To complete: Spawn a general and a private. It is easy to see, those are giants! *Give Don Quixote something to destroy that he wrongly believes to be a giant! **To complete: Spawn don quixote and a windmill nearby. Roller rough up! *Create multiple roller derby girls and a place for them to "derby!" **To complete: Spawn a roller derby, a roller derby girl, then another roller derby girl. Here kitty kitty! *Create the king of the jungle and someone to tame it! **To complete: Spawn a lion tamer and a lion. Use your inside roar! *Help everyone else in the jungle get a good nights sleep by applying an adjective to a lion that makes it less noisy! **To complete: Give a lion th''e adjective ''quiet. No bull! *Provide a bull for a professional who fights them! **To complete: Spawn a bullfighter and a bull. I want you! To help with training! *Create any military personel and have them report to boot came to help with training! **To complete: Spawn a bootcamp and a private nearby. The caged bird never sings! *Quiet any bird by putting it in a birdcage! **To complete: Spawn a birdcage and put a canary inside it. Can't make him drink! *Lead a horse to a water trough! **To complete: Spawn a trough and a horse. Your wish is my command! *Use what a genie lives in to summon a genie, then use the genie to make a wish! **To complete: Spawn a magic lamp, empty it, then use the genie that appears to make wish. Speaking to the oysters! *Unite a large tusked aquatic mammal with a craftsman who works with wood! **To complete: Spawn a walrus and a carpenter. (This is an Alice in Wonderland reference) 'Food' There are 29 shards in this category. Cat-toast paradox! *Combine an object that always lands butter side down with an object that always lands on its feet! **To complete: Spawn buttered toast and pick it up. Spawn a cat. Click the cat and choose combine. (based on a famous meme concept) You can't make an omelet without... *Create an object that is laid by a hen and then crack it to get what's inside! **To complete: Spawn an egg and break it any way you like The ultimate food! *Combine two objects to create cheesey grilled goodness in the form of a sandwich! **To complete: Spawn bread and pick it up. Spawn cheese and click on it, choose combine. Heavenly dessert! *Give an angel its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn an angel. Spawn angel food cake and give ''it to the angel. So good it's bad! *Give the devil its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn a '''devil'. Spawn devil food cake and give it to the devil. Making cookies! *Use a cutting device on cookie dough that cuts it into cookies! **To complete: Spawn cookie dough. Spawn a cookie cutter and pick it up. Use it on the dough. I scream, you scream... *Use something that creates ice cream to make yourself a delicious treat! **To complete: Spawn an ice cream maker and interact with it. It's so easy! *Take something from a baby that is stereotypically easy to take from a baby! **To complete: Spawn a baby. Spawn candy and give it to the baby, then steal it back. If you play it they will come! *Attract a customer by playing music from a truck that sells frozen treats! **To complete: Spawn a child and an ice cream truck. Ride the truck then play music. Rubber turducken! *Combine a rubber chicken with a squeaky yellow toy that is used in the bath, to create the toy version of turducken **To complete: Spawn a rubber duck. Spawn a rubber chicken and pick it up, then combine it with the duck. Spice things up! *The spice rack is empty! Create a spice rack and put a spice on it! **To complete: Spawn a spice rack and some spice and put the spice in the rack. Good gravy! *Create a type of boat that belongs on your dining table and then put it there! **To complete: Spawn a dining table and put a gravy boat on it. Who me? Couldn't be! *Take the cookie out of the jar that it is stored in! **To complete: Spawn a cookie jar and empty it. Let's talk about condiments! *Create and place together both of the common pair of table condiments that come in shakers! **To complete: Spawn a salt shaker and pepper (condiment) and place them near each other. Chews wisely! *Get some gum from a machine that sells little round pieces of it! **To complete: Spawn a gumball machine and interact with it. Light beverage! *Combine objects to make a root beer float! **To complete: Spawn a mug of root beer. Spawn an ice cream, pick it up and combine them. He takes what he wants! *Create the especially fierce type of badger who is notorious for not caring, and feed him his favourite food! **To complete: Spawn some honey and a honeybadger. Bad breath! *Combine two foods to make garlic fries! **To complete: Spawn some fries. Spawn some garlic and pick it up, then combine them. Price check on register one! *Fill a shopping cart with what you buy at a grocery store and then push it to the cash register! **To complete: Spawn a cash register. Spawn a shopping cart. Spawn a cereal box and put it in the cart. Now ride the cart towards the cash register. Ground to dust! *Use a pestle with its bowl-shaped companion that is used to grind things! **To complete: Spawn a mortar (container). Spawn a pestle and pick it up, then use it on the mortar. Have your cake and display it too! *The cake stand looks so empty, place something on it that belongs there! **To complete: Spawn a cake stand and a cake. Place the cake gently on the stand. Oh bother! *Feed a pot of honey to a large furry forest animal who loves to eat honey! **To complete: Spawn honey and a bear nearby. Express delivery! *Try mailing a coconut to see if it really gets delivered! **To complete: Spawn a mailbox and a coconut. Fill the mailbox with the coconut. They see me rollin'! *Use a tubular kitchen utensil to flatten some dough! **To complete: Spawn some dough and a rolling pin. Use the rolling pin on the dough to flatten it. The intern *Use a countertop appliance to brew a dark beverage made from ground beans! **To complete: Spawn a coffee machine and interact with it. I'd like to make a toast! *Put something in a toaster that will get turned into toast! **To complete: Spawn a toaster and some bread. Put the bread in the toaster. Breakfast club! *Use a kitchen appliance to make a fluffy patterned breakfast food that you'd usually put syrup and butter on! **To complete: Spawn a waffle maker and interact with it. All dried up! *Use a kitchen appliance to dehydrate some fruit! **To complete: Spawn a food dehydrator and some grapes (although any fruit should work). Put the grapes in the dehydrator, and them empty it. I think therefore I yam! *Use a kitchen utensil designed specifically for this use, to turn a potato into a mashed potato! **To complete: Spawn a potato and a potato masher, and use the masher on the potato. 'Vehicle' There are 23 shards in this category. Witch way! *Take a flight on a witch's favourite form of transportation! **To complete: Spawn a magic broomstick and ride it. Up up and away! *Wear something that is a combination of a backpack and a helicopter **To complete: Spawn a backpack helicopter and equip it. No stopping for gas! *Use a special plane that refuels aircraft in flight! **To complete: Spawn a refueling plane, ride it, and use vehicle. Board of the future! *Ride an object that is like a futuristic skateboard with no wheels! **To complete: Spawn a hoverboard 'and ''ride it. Expert balloonist! *Take a ride in a vehicle that is full of hot air! **To complete: Spawn a '''hot air balloon and ride it. Built for two! *Join someone else on a bicycle that two can ride at the same time! **To complete: Spawn a tandem bike and a cyclist. Put the cyclist on the bike, and then ride it yourself. Dead to rides! *Put a coffin in a vehicle that is designed to transport it! **To complete: Spawn a hearse and a coffin. Put the coffin in the hearse. Rescue pilot! *Create a rescue helicopter and a pilot for it that is medically trained! **To complete: Spawn a rescue helicopter and a paramedic. Put the paramedic in the helicopter. Emergency response! *Create a paramedic and put the in the vehicle they drive around saving lives in! **To complete: Spawn an ambulance and a paramedic. Make the paramedic ride the ambulance. End of the train! *Ride on the train car that is always at the end of trains! **To complete: Spawn a caboose 'and ''ride it. Going up! *Use a vehicle that sounds like it is made for picking cherries, to get up high! **To complete: Spawn a '''cherrypicker and ride it, then use vehicle. The way to see the city! *Drive a bus that is two stories tall! **To complete: Spawn a double decker bus and ride it. Pull over! *Use the siren in the standard issue vehicle that police drive! **To complete: Spawn a police car, ride it, then play sound. In case of fire... *Create someone who fights fires professionally and have them drive the fire truck! **To complete: Spawn a fire truck and a fireman, and put them near each other. Out on patrol! *Create an officer of the law and have them keep the streets safe by driving a police car! **To complete: Spawn a police car and a policeman, and put them near each other. Taking out the trash! *Put some garbage in the garbage truck and drive it to the place where it can be dumped! **To complete: Spawn a dump, a garbage truck, and some garbage. Put the garbage in the truck, and then ride the truck towards the dump. You're on a boat! *Captain a type of luxury boat used by the rich and famous! **To complete: Spawn a yacht and ride it. Living on the water! *Ride on a boat that is a mixture of a boat and a house! **To complete: Spawn a houseboat and ride it. Your biggest fan! *Drive a boat that is propelled by a giant fan! **To complete: Spawn an airboat and ride it. Abandon ship! *Get into an inflatable object that is used to save people when a ship is sinking! **To complete: Spawn a liferaft and ride it. Hitting the slopes! *Put on some skis and the ski equipment that is held in the hand to help improve balance! **To complete: Spawn some skis and a ski pole and equip them. Four! Wheeler *Drive the vehicle you use while playing golf **To complete: Spawn a golfcart and ride it. Roman taxi! *Ride in a type of horse-drawn vehicle famously used by the romans in races! **To complete: Spawn a chariot and ride it. 'Music' There are 25 shards in this category. Out of tune! *Use a tuning wrench to get a musical instrument in tip top shape! **To complete: Spawn a piano and a tuning wrench. Use the tuning wrench on the piano. Is this annoying you? *Blow a horn made of plastic that is often found in stadiums! **To complete: Spawn a vuvuzela, pick up and play music. Another dime! *Play a tune on a music playing box found in diners! **To complete: Spawn a jukebox and use it to play music. Back to vinyl! *Use a record on an object that will play it! **To complete: Spawn a gramophone or a record player, and a record. Pick up the record, and use it on the machine. Harmonious! *Play a tune on a small harmonic instrument that is held sideways to the mouth! **To complete: Spawn a harmonica, pick it up, and play music. Accordion to who? *Give the accordion to someone who will play it! **To complete: Spawn a musician and give him an accordion. Snake charmer! *Use an instrument on a snake that will charm it! **To complete: Spawn a snake and a flute. Pick up the flute, and use it to play music on the snake. A shell of an instrument! *Blow into a type of sea shell that is often used like a musical instrument! **To complete: Spawn a conch and pick it up. Use it to play music. Bang a gong! *Help someone hit a gong by giving them both a gong and an appropriate object to hit it with! **To complete: Spawn a person, a gong and a mallet. Give the mallet to the person. Bag of hot air! *Play the instrument that looks like a bag with a bunch of pipes stuck in it! **To complete: Spawn a bagpipe. Pick it up and use it to play music. Down to Georgia! *Give the devil his favourite stringed instrument! **To complete: Spawn a devil and a fiddle, and give it to him. What did Jerry do? *Play a note on a traditional Australian aboriginal instrument! **To complete: Spawn a didge and use it to play music. Epic drum solo! *Take a seat at the drum set and play your heart out! **To complete: Spawn a drum kit, ride it, and then play music. Plucked by an angel! *Give an angel the stringed instrument all angels love to play! **To complete: Spawn an angel and a harp. Give the harp to the angel. Take a seat! *Sit on a bench that belongs in front of a piano while playing a piano! **To complete: Spawn a piano bench and a piano. Place the bench infront of the keyboard and ride it, then reach over to the piano and play music. Here boy! *Use a special whistle that attracts dogs, and get a dog to follow you! **To complete: Spawn a dog whistle and a dog. Pick up the whistle and interact with it. Off-key works for me! *Help someone who can't sing to sound like a pro! Apply an adjective to them that automatically corrects their pitch! **To complete: Spawn an autotuned person. Desperado! *Use the guitar case to store something other than a guitar. **To complete: Spawn a guitar case and a tommygun. Put the gun in the case. The sight of music! *Hand some sheet music to someone who composes music! **To complete: Spawn a composer and some sheet music, Pick up the sheet music and give it to the composer. Boisterous revelry! *Use a practical joke object that makes the sound of someone passing gas! **To complete: Spawn a whoopee cushion and interact with it. Trumpet care! *Don't leave your trumpet lying on the ground! Put it on a stand made for holding trumpets! **To complete: Spawn a trumpet stand and a trumpet. Put the two together. Stereophonic sounds! *Put something in the stereo that it can play music off of! **To complete: Spawn a stereo and a cassette. Fill the stereo with the cassette. (Note: you might not get the achievement until you empty the stereo) Keeping the beat! *Give a metronome to someone who can use it to practice! **To complete: Spawn a pianist and a metronome. Pick up the metronome and give it to the pianist. I can hold a tune! *Use a type of fork that isn't used for eating, to play a pure musical tone! **To complete: Spawn a piano and a tuning fork. Pick up the fork and use it on the piano to play sound. Sounds funny! *Give a slide whistle to a comical performer who wears lots of make up, giant shoes, colourful wigs, and a red nose! **To complete: Spawn a clown and a slide whistle. Pick up the whistle and give it to the clown. 'Tech' There are 26 shards in this category. Wash, rinse, dry! *Place a dirty dish in an appliance that cleans it! **To complete: Spawn a dishwasher and a dirty plate. Put the plate in the dishwasher. It's a trap! *Catch a rodent in a trap! **To complete: Spawn a mousetrap and a mouse (animal). Place near each other. The clicker! *Turn an object on or off using a remote control! **To complete: Spawn a television and a remote control. Pick up the remote, and use it to turn on the TV. There's a smokey on your tail! *Try to make contact with a truck driver using the type of radio they use! **To complete: Spawn a cb radio and use it. Say what? *Aid someone who is deaf by giving them a small device that improves hearing! **To complete: Spawn a deaf person and a hearing aid. Give the hearing aid to the deaf person. Rise and shine! *Wake someone up using a clock that is specifically designed for such purposes! **To complete: Spawn a person and give them the adjective sleeping. Spawn an alarm clock. Drop me a line! *Use something that you dial to call someone! **To complete: Spawn a cellphone and use it. Fire! *Place something near a fire alarm that will set it off! **To complete: Spawn a fire alarm and fire. Place them near each other. Clipped! *Clip someone's toenails! **To complete: Spawn a person and toenail clippers. Pick up the clippers and use them on the person. One armed bandit! *Test your luck by using this popular casino gambling machine! **To complete: Spawn a slot machine and interact with it. Not the sharpest pencil in the drawer! *Make a pencil more effective by sharpening it any way you want! **To complete: Spawn a pencil sharpener and a pencil. Pick up the pencil and use the pencil sharpener. Firey Furnace! *Put something made of clay in a special oven that fires the clay into a ceramic! **To complete: Spawn a kiln '''and a '''clay pot (garden). Put the pot in the kiln and them empty it again. Say yes to rugs! *Make a rug using a machine that weaves fabrics! **To complete: Spawn a loom and interact with it. Vend for yourself! *Put something in a vending machine that causes it to give you a treat! **To complete: Spawn a vending machine and a nickel. Pick up the nickel and fill the vending machine. Duces are wild wild wild! *Give a bookie some technology to help expand the family business to the internet! **To complete: Spawn a bookie and a tablet (electronics). Pick up ''the tablet and ''give it to the bookie. No safe is safe! *Create someone who is pro at cracking safes and make them a safe to crack! **To complete: Spawn a safecracker and a safe. Place them near each other. Oh no my particles collided! *Create a large hadron collider and see what happens when you use it! **To complete: Spawn a large hardron collider and interact with it. And run. Double the trouble! *Use the cloning machine to duplicate something! **To complete: Spawn a cloning machine and a person. Put the person in the machine. Money laundering! *Put some money in an appliance that cleans clothes! **To complete: Spawn a washing machine and some money. Put the money in the machine. Where there's smoke... *Set off a smoke detector to be sure it is working properly! **To complete: Spawn a smoke detector and some fire. Place them near each other. Click click click click *Use something to type that predates the computer and keyboard! **To complete: Spawn a typewriter and interact with it. Bumper bonus! *Play with a machine that uses flippers on a slanted surface to keep a ball bouncing around scoring points! **To complete: Spawn a pinball machine and play with it. Gently down the stream! *Take a seat on an exercise machine that simulates rowing a boat! **To complete: Spawn a rowing machine and ride it. It's a light bat! *Combine a lamp shade with the sports equipment used to hit home runs! **To complete: Spawn a baseball bat and a lamp shade. Put them together. Are you afraid of the dark? *Create the kind of light that lights roadways and turn it off **To complete: Spawn a streetlight and turn it off. Game of the year! *Create a previous version of this game! **To complete: Spawn scribblenauts. 'Weapon' There are 26 shards in this category. Projectile saliva! *Convince a camel to expell its excess saliva! **To complete: Ride a camel and use the "spit" option. Don't bug me! *Use bug spray to exterminate some dangerous flying insects with stingers! **To complete: Use bug spray on a wasp or bee. You say potato, I say projectile! *Use a weapon that fires potatoes! **To complete: Use a potato gun. Tank commander! *Get in a tank and give the order to fire! **To complete: Hop in a tank and fire it. Boom goes the... *Use an explosive that looks like a bundle of long red candles! **To complete: Set off TNT. Tanks for playing! *Throw an anti-tank grenade at something it was made to destroy! **To complete: Blow up a tank with an anti-tank grenade. Pyrotechnically awesome! *Light the fuse on a string of small noise making explosives! **To complete: Set off some firecrackers I'd stake your life on it! *Use a wooden stake to take out an immortal blood sucking creature! **To complete: Stab a Vampire with a wooden stake. (Really you follow up by chopping its head off.) Poke em with the sparkly end! *Get a cow moving by prodding it with a device designed to do such! **To complete: Zap a cow with a cattle prod. Timber! *Use a gas powered saw that has blades on a chain to cut down a tree! **To complete: Destroy a tree with a chainsaw. Bang bang! *Apply a metallic adjective that usually signifies second place to a common tool used with nails to make it more shiny and more valuable! **To complete: Spawn Silver Hammer (a reference to the Beatle's song "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" which includes the lyric "Bang! Bang!) Nice and toasty! *Use a weapon that shoots flames! **To complete: Spawn and use a Flamethrower. At home on the range! *Create a sniper and a building where the sniper can practice shooting! **To complete: Make a Sniper near a shooting range. Don't cross me! *Shoot an arrow from a weapon that is shaped like a cross! **To complete: Fire a crossbow. Love struck! *Shoot an arrow from a bow that causes people to fall in love! **To complete: Fire Cupid's Bow. Holier than thou! *Use holy water to destroy a creature! **To complete: Throw Holy Water at any Undead object. Nailed it! *Fire some nails from a gun that shoots them! **To complete: Fire a nail gun. Sweet dreams! *Put someone or something to sleep by shooting them with a tranquillizer! **To complete: Shoot a living object with a tranquillizer. You summoned? *See what happens when you use a necronomicon! **To complete: Use the Necronomicon. I'm a wizard! *Use a magic wand to do some magic! **To complete: Zap anything with a (magic) wand. Ouch my eye! *Use a lance to blind a humanlike monster that has only one eye! **To complete: Spawn a Clyclops and attack him with a lance. Foiled again! *Pick up a sword used in the sport of fencing and use it against another fencer! **To complete: Spawn a Dress Sword and a Fencer. Attack the Fencer. Roshamo! *Use objects to play a round of rock - paper - scissors! **To complete: Make Scissors, paper, and rock. Use one of those items on the other. (ex.) Use scissiors on paper. I can shoot! *Use a rifle that shoots accurately from long distances to shoot a can! **To complete: Use a sniper rifle to snipe a can. William Tell! *Use the weapon of an archer to shoot an apple! **To complete: Shoot an apple with a bow. Free man! *Use a crowbar to break open a type of wooden container that shipments are delivered in! **To complete: Thwack a wooden crate with a crowbar. 'Clothes' There are 25 shards in this category. A spring in your step! *Equip Maxwell with shoes that help him jump higher! **To complete: Spawn a pair of Jet Boots. Hoppin' costume! *Dress up in a costume that makes you look like a hopping green amphibian! **To complete: Equip the Frog Suit. Where'd you go? *Give a halfling some jewellery that will help him turn invisible! **To complete: Give a Ring to a halfling. (Really it's a Hobbit, because it is a Lord of the Rings reference) Lawman! *Give an officer of the law their metal star shaped identification! **To complete: Give a cop a badge. Gold medalist! *Give a medal to someone who plays sports for a living! **To complete: Create a (gold) medal and give it to an athlete. PBJ time! *Don a costume indicative of a slender yellow fruit while shaking a maraca! **To complete: Make your avatar wear a Banana Suit and hold a maraca (a reference to the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" meme. Honey? I'm home! *Dress up in a costume that looks like a buzzing insect that lives in a hive. Then while still dressed up visit your honeycomb filled home! **To complete: Dress up in a Bee Suit and walk to a beehive. Hats off to you! *Create a hat for yourself and then hang it on a piece of furniture that is made to hold hats! **To complete: Make a Hat, wear it, take it off, and equip a Hat Stand with that same hat. I'd like to return these! *Place a shoe in a box that shoes are bought in! **To complete: Put Shoes in a Shoe Box. Who's got the foot long? *Dress up in a costume that looks like a long piece of meat tucked into a bun! **To complete: Wear a Hot Dog Costume. Laundry day! *Fill the laundry hamper with some articles of clothing that need to be washed! **To complete: Make a "dirty shirt" and put it in a "laundry hamper" Waggle dance! *Dress up like a bumble bee and then start dancing! **To complete: Messy eater! *Wear something that hangs around your neck that you'd wear while eating messy food to keep your clothes clean! **To complete: Wear a bib My body is my weapon! *Wear a dark coloured belt that declares your martial arts skills! **To complete: Equip a Black Belt. Hop to it! *Dress up like a creature that delivers coloured eggs in a basket! **To complete: Get in a Bunny Suit. Scribble cum laude! *Dress up like you are graduating from school! **To complete: Wear a cap and gown Let's go team! *Dress up like a person who leads the crowd in cheers at a sporting event! **To complete: wear a cheerleader costum Dressing to dress! *Dress up like the person who prepares food for a restaurant! **To complete: wear a chef costume Where's the fire? *Dress up like someone who puts out fires for a living! **To complete: wear a fireman costume Don't let the bed bugs bite! *Put on the clothes you wear when you get into bed! **To complete: wear pajamas After further review... *Wear clothes to look like someone who enforces the rules during a sports match! **To complete: wear a referee costume There's snowshoe better! *Wear some shoes that are made for walking on snow! **To complete: Wear snowshoes. Safety at sea! *Before driving a boat, put on a vest that helps save you from drowning! **To complete: wear a life vest then spawn a boat and get in it Kiss the chef! *Use a grill while wearing a piece of clothing that protects the front of your body from splatters while you cook! **To complete: wear an apron then spawn a grill/bbq and turn it on/off Too hot to touch! *Put something on your hands that you wear when you take something hot out of the oven, then pick up something hot! **To complete: wear oven mitts then spawn a hot pie and pick it up 'Misc' There are 32 shards in this category. Don't forget to wash your hands! *Flush an object that is found in a bathroom stall! **To complete: Flush the toilet. It doesn't flush! *Use an object that transforms a hole in the ground into an outdoor bathroom! **To complete: Create an outhouse. What did I do? *Use an adjective to give something a phobia of scribblenauts! **To complete: create an object with the adjective "scribblephobic." Dance party! *Get someone dancing on the chequered surface that people dance on! **To complete: Get a Disco floor, a Disco ball, and someone on the Disco Floor. Yo dawg, I heard you like... *Create a common backyard object that is like a beach in a box! **To complete: Spawn a sandbox. (Xzbit Yo Dawg reference) Make it rain! *Use a stick that is supposed to make it rain! **To complete: create a "rainstick" and use it. Not so boring barn! *Barns are always red. Make one more exciting by painting it another colour! **To complete: Repaint a barn in a colour other than red. Why not make it blue? Daycare day job! *Put someone in the daycare who belongs there! **To complete: Light the fuse and get away! *Set off an explosive that is a rocket small enough to fit in a bottle! **To complete: Set off a Bottle Rocket. War and peace! *Create the object war and give war a symbol of peace! **To complete: Spawn War, and kill him by giving him a white flag. Who needs matches? *Use flint to start something on fire! **To complete: create "flint" and use it on any object. Scaredy crow! *Frighten a crow with something built to do exactly that! **To complete: Startle a crow with a scarecrow. I'd like to thank the academy! *Give a trophy to a professional entertainer to thank them for their work! **To complete: Weaving so soon? *Provide yarn to a person who weaves and see what they create! **To complete: What a shamrock! *Give a small plant that normally has three leaves to a short green creature who appreciates such lucky things! **To complete: Give a leprechaun a clover. Cure for the common gold! *Use magic to turn something only fools find valuable into something truly valuable! **To complete: Order in the court! *Create a courthouse along with someone who works in it! **To complete: Am I to be or not to be a writer? *Give a sample of your writing for critiquing to the famous playwright who wrote "Romeo and Juliet"! **To complete: Hula hula! *Give a hula dancer a specific round toy to help them practice their hula dancing! **To complete: Hand a Hula Hoop to a Hula Dancer. Exhibit A! *Give some evidence to the person who prosecutes criminals in a court room! **To complete: As important as the line and wings! *Create a toy that is simply a wooden cube! **To complete: Create a block. Sanctuary seating! *Take a seat on the type of long bench usually found in churches! **To complete: Close your eyes! *Open the chest that is supposed to contain the ten commandments! **To complete: Open the Ark of the Covanant. (Indiana Jones reference) Troy to look surprised! *Create the large wooden horse the Greeks used in the battle of Troy and then empty it to see what is hiding inside! **To complete: Spawn a Trojan Horse (a reference to the Iliad by Homer). It's more fun with the pieces! *Place a chess piece on the board it is played on! **To complete: Place any chess piece on a chess board. Waste not want not! *Put some paper in the bin that holds the recycling! **To complete: Add Paper to the recycle bin. Breaking the bank! *The piggy bank may be holding out on you, break it open to see what's inside! **To complete: Give the piggy bank a good whack, or chuck it Strike! *Use a bowling ball to knock down what its best at knocking down! **To complete: Clean is a relative term! *Use a toilet brush to clean something! **To complete: Table tennis menace! *Bounce a ping-pong ball off of a table is is used on! **To complete: Aced! *Use a racquet to hit a ball used in sports! **To complete: Nap time! *Relax by laying in a type of bed that is often hung between two trees! **To complete: Category:Guides Category:Game Elements Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Easter Eggs